


Regeneration

by badly_knitted



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Eleventh Doctor Era, Ficlet, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor muses on his regenerations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regeneration

**Author's Note:**

> This one’s in honour of the new Doctor, even though I don’t know yet if I’m going to like him…
> 
> **Spoilers:** Nothing specific, as long as you know the Doctor periodically regenerates into another incarnation.
> 
> Written For: Challenge #93: Amnesty at fan_flashworks, using Challenge #61: Transformation.

It’s never just a change of face and body. Even though he’s still essentially the same person as before, he’s also completely different. Sometimes older, sometimes younger, different hair, teeth, eyes… personality. That was always the stickiest part; what sort of person was he going to be? Which of the many facets of his character would be at the forefront this time? Would he be happy-go-lucky? Moody? Sardonic? Eccentric? Dangerous? He could never be sure. New bodies were fairly straightforward to get used to, rediscovering his sense of balance, testing how his new limbs moved, seeing his new face in the mirror. A new personality required more complex psychological adjustments. He’d discovered that he didn’t always particularly like himself. Not right away.

Even so, the people his transformations were hardest on were his companions, left trying to figure out how to relate to a friend who has changed almost beyond recognition. He wished he could do more to help them adjust, but he was always in the same boat, so to speak; too busy trying to figure himself out to give them the attention they deserved. 

Oh well. They all usually got things straight in the end. So did he, for that matter. He’d regenerated often enough that he ought to be used to it by now; it was just always so unsettling, disorienting. But it was kind of exciting too. Who would he be this time around? Regeneration was starting; he wouldn’t have to wait long to find out!

 

The End


End file.
